Twilight Saga: WWE Style
by xmrsdarrencriss
Summary: I'm sure you all know and love the twilight saga series. Well, I've put in WWE style! Hopefully, it doesn't suck too bad and you don't fall asleep reading it. Enjoy, reviews are appreciated.
1. Twilight Saga: CharactersCasting

**Twilight Saga (Casting/Characters)**

_Michelle McCool - Isabella (Bella) Swan/Cullen_

_Cody Rhodes - Edward Cullen_

_John Cena - Jacob Black_

_Layla El - Alice Cullen_

_Ted DiBiase - Jasper Cullen_

_Maryse Ouellet - Rosalie Hale_

_Mike Mizanin - Emmett Cullen_

_Stephanie McMahon/Levesque - Esme Cullen_

_Paul Levesque/HHH - Carlisle Cullen_

_Shawn Michaels - Charlie Swan_

_Trish Stratus - Renee Dwyer_

_Dwayne Johnson - Phil Dwyer_

_Randy Orton - Aro_

_Kelly Kelly - Jane_

_CM Punk/Phil Brooks - Tyler Crowley_

_Dolph Ziggler - Sam_

_Vince McMahon - Billy Black_

_AJ Lee - Jessica Stanley_

_Daniel Bryan - Mike Newton_

_Melina Perez - Angeler Weber_

_Justin Gabriel - Eric Yorkie_

_Kofi Kingston - Laurent da Revin_

_Eve Torres - Victoria Sutherland_

_Zack Ryder - James Witherdale_


	2. Twilight (Part 1)

**Twilight Saga: WWE Style**

**(Chapter 1)**

_I'd never given it much thought as to how I would die. But to die in the place of someone I loved, seems like a good way to go. So I can't bring myself to regret the decision to leave home. I would miss Phoenix. I would miss my erratic, hair-brained mother,(Trish)...and her new husband, Dwayne._

I arrived in Forks, a little place in the state of Washington, where my dad, Shawn McCool, picked me up.

_This is where I'm moving to, Forks. Population, 3120 people. My dad's Shawn. He's the chief of police. I used to spend two weeks with him almost every summer...but it's been years._

I'd looked around the house, nothing much has changed. Shawn wasn't too into change, I guess I took after him in that respect. I'd heard someone pull up outside, so I followed my dad outside.

"I heard you guys coming all the way down the road." Vince smirked, rolling along in his wheelchair.

Shawn nodded. "Good to see you."

I saw Vince's son standing next to him, but I couldn't quite remember his name. My dad and his dad went off to fight so we were left talking.

"Hi, I'm John." He stuck his hand out.

I shook his hand, smiling awkward. "I'm Michelle."

"We um, used to make mud pies together when we were little."

"Right, no, I remember." I looked at our dads. "Are they always like this?"

"It's getting worse with old age."

We both lauged. My dad told me that Vince had given me a truck for my homecoming present. I thought it was really sweet of him considering I hardly remembered him.

_My first day at a new school, it's March, in the middle of the semester. Great._

I felt somebody jump out at me.

"Boo! Hi, I'm Justin Gabriel. You're Michelle McCool, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I'm the uh, eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need? Tour guide? Lunch date? Shoulder to cry on?" He smiled.

"I'm really more the 'suffer in silence' type."

"Oh."

I'd already made 4 _friends_. Justin, Melina, AJ and Daniel. We were sitting down at Lunch when I noticed these new people coming into the cafeteria, I hadn't recognized them.

"Who are they?"

"The Rhodes'." Melina told me.

AJ spoke up. "They're Dr and Mrs. Rhodes' foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago."

"They, kinda keep to themselves." Melina nodded.

I nodded back, turning to AJ as she spoke up again.

"Yeah, they're together. Like **TOGETHER **together. Anyway, the blonde girl's Maryse and her boyfriend, the big dark-haired guy is Mike. They're a thing. The brunette is Layla and she's with Ted, the one who looks like he's in pain."

I noticed another one, by himself. "Who's he?"

AJ glanced before staring at me. "That's Cody Rhodes. He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, nobody here's good enough for him. Not that I care or anything, no...but seriously, don't waste your time with him." She then turned to look at Daniel.

I mumbled. "I wasn't planning to."

Cody and I were put next to each other in Science. Although, he wasn't keen on it, he stayed away from me, growling and scowling.

_I demanded to know what Cody's problem was. I planned to confront him in School, but he never showed up for a few days, and when he came back, there wasn't a problem..._

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself. I'm Cody Rhodes. You're Michelle."

I nodded. "Um, yeah. Hey, where were you? You were gone."

"Yeah, um, I was out of town for a couple of days, personal reasons." He then turned to me. "So, are you enjoying the weather?"

"You're asking me about the weather?" I laughed. "Well, um, I don't really like the rain. Any cold, wet, thing. I don't like."

Cody chuckled. "So, why'd you move?"

"Long story. My mom, um, remarried..."

"And you don't like the guy?"

"No, that's not it, Dwayne's really nice...I just needed a break, ya know?"

Cody nodded and then the bell went, so we both went our seperate ways.

The next day, I drove into school and stood by my truck quickly studying. I saw the Rhodes' jeep. I purposely narrowed my eyes to look for Cody, but he was nowhere to be found.

_But then, he came back the next day, I assumed he was ill, I met him in the hall and I demanded to know why he was gone and what his problem was with me. _

Cody walked over to me and spoke. "Michelle, why didn't you move with your mother and Dwayne?"

"Well, Dwayne's a wrestler, and uh, he travels a lot and my mom stayed home with me, but I knew it made her unhappy, so I figured I'd stay with my dad for a while."

"I'm trying to figure you out, you're very hard for me to read." He told me staring at me.

"Hey, did you get contacts? Your eyes were blue the last time I saw you and now they're like, golden brown."

"Must be the...fluoresecents." He then walked off.

School was finished, I was standing by my truck, listening to my iPod, sorting my school bag out. I noticed Cody was staring at me, so I stared back. I turned away, focusing on my bag, when all of a sudden I heard a van swooping, I realized it was Phil's. Cody ran over to me, so fast, and pushed the truck away with his hand, leaving a dent in the truck.

I ended up in hospital, but no serious damage was done, thanks to Cody. My dad, Shawn, had called my mom, Trish. I told him it was a bad idea, she over worries, ya know? Especially since I'm not with her anymore. I saw Cody at the hospital, I needed to speak to him.

"Cody, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Cody then walked over to me, narrowing his eyes down. "What?"

"How did you get over to me so fast?"

"I ran."

"You can't run that fast, it's not physically possible, that was faster then Usain Bolt."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thanks."

"You're not gonna get over it?" I shook my head. "Well, I hope you enjoy disappointment." He then walked away.

I went to sleep that night. _That was the first night I dreamt of Cody Rhodes._

The next day, I was in the cafeteria, and Cody decided to come over to me.

"What?"

"Michelle, I think it's better if we're not friends."

"Just leave me alone. Why didn't you let the truck crush me and save yourself all this...regret?"

"I don't regret saving you, at all. Don't get annoyed, I said it's better if we're not friends, not that I don't wanna be friends."

"Stop playing these stupid mind games with me."

Justin, Melina, AJ, and Daniel had invited me to go the beach, La Push. I kinda wanted Cody to come but he didn't show up, whatever. All of a sudden, John was here with a couple of his friends who I'd seen before.

"John! What are you doing here?" I gave him a quick hug before introducing him to everyone.

"It's La Push, baby, you're on **my **turf."

"Oh."

"Michelle, come take a walk."

John had told me this story, of how he was descended from like Quiletes which were descended from wolves. He told me that the Cullens were like 'the enemy clan' although I didn't get what he meant. When I tried to get deeper into the story, John would just laugh and tell me it was a story. But I wasn't buying it.

Later, I was a sat in a restaurant with the one and only, Cody Rhodes. I was surprised to be sat opposite him, considering I never saw him eat. Like, ever.

"You're not gonna eat?"

"I'm on a...special diet." He then looked at me. "I feel very protective of you. I know what everybody thinks."

"Wait, can you read minds?"

"I can read everyone's mind in this room. Apart from yours."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"I don't think I have the strength to stay away from you anymore, Chelle."

"Then don't."

I remembered that night, the story John had told me and when I touched Cody's hand, and it was as cold as ice, actually, it was colder. I researched on my laptop the whole tribe of the Quilietes. That lead to researching about werewolves, which lead to their enemies, vampires. I read all the things a vampire has, and Cody fit the bill. He must've been a vampire. The next day was a Saturday and I had arranged to meet him.

I stood with my back facing him, waiting for him to approach me.

"You're impossibly fast and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color all the time. And you speak like you're from a different time. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?"

He got closer to me, and whispered in my ear. "A while."

"I know what you are."

"Say it, Michelle. Say it, I dare you."

"You're a vampire."

_**Dun, dun dun. Dramatic ending! Now. As you've guessed, I'll be splitting each film up into two parts so they'll be 8 chapters for now, 10 chapters all together. Stay tuned for part 2.**_


End file.
